


Two

by Llybian



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lucy's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: It’s a funny ol’ world when you think about it. You take things for granted, like. And back then… I were such a fool about so much. And there we were solving mysteries! You’d think I oughtn’t have missed something so basic.
Relationships: Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Kudos: 3





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have no memory of writing this, but according to my files I did it back in 2013.

It’s a funny ol’ world when you think about it. You take things for granted, like. And back then… I were such a fool about so much. And there we were solving mysteries! You’d think I oughtn’t have missed something so basic.

There was nowt I could do about it, though. I trusted first impressions—a rookie mistake if there ever was one. But knowing now… makes for an even bigger mess.

Potty Prof… well, how could you blame me for assuming he were the Hyde to the Prof’s Jekyll? It’s always about evil twins, innit? Whoever heard of having a _good_ one?

When he went all nicey, Hilda couldn’t stand it. Should that have been my reaction when I found out the bad one were the default? You’d think I’d want nowt to do with him knowing that _my_ Prof weren’t the true one. Me and the Prof had always got on so well, after all… and Potty Prof… Well, I couldn’t imagine any person I’d want to know calling murders “inspired and beautiful.” That’s not the copper way. At least, that were what I thought then.

But now I think… he were the one who came through for us in the end. When even Placid Prof were thrown for a loop, he came in and saw the right things—asked the right questions. ‘Cause he could get inside their heads—the criminals, I mean. But… that don’t mean he weren’t on the right side of the law. We proved that in the end.

Placid Prof were the one I knew from the beginning… and Potty Prof scared the living daylights out of me at first, I don’t mind telling you. But now I think… I think no matter how different they are, there’s room for both of them in the same head. And I think… I’m not like Hilda. I wouldn’t want to part with either of them.


End file.
